<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rock for Valentine's by MrsDvlDg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745107">A Rock for Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg'>MrsDvlDg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnificent Pet Rocks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day, pet rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain hears about the gifting of pet rocks and works Nathan's pet into a surprise for Valentine's Day while JD decided that Casey needs a pet rock as well.  Not the usual "rock" one expects on a romantic holiday.</p><p>Warning: I left the rating at General Audiences, but there is a bit of "dirty humor" between Vin and Ezra toward the end of the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Jackson/Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnificent Pet Rocks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rock for Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I missed actually posting on Valentine's Day.  I tried, but life interfered this week.  We've had lots of rain recently and all the waterways are flooding.  My children's school district did late starts most of the week so that the buses weren't at risk of driving into flooded roads.  However, this meant my writing time was shortened.  Hope you enjoy it, even a day late.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Day was cold but sunny. Snow had fallen the week before and the cold kept it looking like one of those Christmas postcards. Roads were completely cleared, and Chris's house was filling up. Buck and JD had stayed the night at the ranch as they hadn't had any late Christmas Eve commitments. Chris heard a car pull up his driveway, followed by the familiar sound of Josiah's Suburban.</p><p>“Chris! Merry Christmas!” Billy yelled as he launched himself into Chris's arms.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Billy, Mary,” Chris greeted his guests.</p><p>He set Billy down with a whisper that Buck was making fresh cookies in the kitchen.</p><p>“Let me help you with those bags, Mary.”</p><p>“No, I've got them. Thanks though.” Mary was still cautious around Chris after his most recent tumble into grief. Billy had no idea that Chris had refused to take him fishing. The hiking injuries were reason enough for the young boy. Mary didn't hold Chris's temper against him but had backed off their more romantic dates. “Orin and Evie will be out later. Billy couldn't wait, and there's more room for him to run out here.”</p><p>“Chris? I'll take that help.” Josiah was reaching into the back end of his Suburban, pulling out several bags containing presents and a variety of drinks.</p><p>As Chris finally entered his living room after helping Josiah, he saw Billy staring intently at Reiki.</p><p>“What's up, Billy?”</p><p>“Chris, what is that?”</p><p>“My pet rock.”</p><p>“You have a pet rock? Mom? I want a pet rock! Please?”</p><p>Mary, eyes wide, looked at Chris.</p><p>“Billy? Tell you what: if any of us ever have another litter of baby rocks, I will reserve one for you after I talk to your mom about it. Alright?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Billy then ran off as JD called him to come sledding.</p><p>“Pet rocks? Litters? Chris, I knew Team Seven could be a bit unusual, but this is downright weird.”</p><p>Chris grinned as he filled her in on how the whole thing started and how it expanded. Mary shook her head.</p><p>“I guess that's one way of showing you care. Just...” Mary couldn't continue as she was laughing too hard. She took a breath before continuing, “Do you think there will be another litter?”</p><p>“Well, I know Nathan doesn't have a rock. And JD has been making noises about getting one for Casey, although I don't think that's the kind of rock she'll be expecting. So, yeah, I think there will be another litter.”</p><p>“If you want to give one to Billy, I'm good with it. It's not like a puppy that I'd have to housebreak.”</p><p>Chris started to respond when he heard Vin's Jeep backfire before he got it shut off. He walked to the door to see not only Vin but Nathan and Rain getting out of their vehicles. Vin deposited his load of presents in Chris's hands before taking off after the sledders. Nathan and Rain joined Josiah, Chris, and Mary in the warmth of the house.</p><p>“Is Ezra here yet?” Rain asked.</p><p>“Not yet. Maude's plane doesn't get in for another 20 minutes.”</p><p>“Maude's coming?” Nathan questioned, his face showing a bit of embarrassment. One of her first visits had him participating in what he thought was a teasing joke that turned out to be nothing more than Maude's heavy-handed attempt at getting Ezra to quit law enforcement.</p><p>Chris sighed. “That's the plan. He said he's insisted that she be on her best behavior while at my house.”</p><p>It was quite a shock when fifteen minutes later, Chris heard the familiar purr of Ezra's Jag. Knowing how much luggage (not just the emotional variety) came with Ezra's mother, he headed out to help the Southerner. Ezra must have misspoke about the plane's arrival time. But Ezra was alone!</p><p>“Where's Maude?”</p><p>“Mah dear, dahlin' Mothah decided that she had a bettah offah for Christmas.” Ezra drawled heavily. “She neglected to tell me until this morning. She woke me up with a phone call at 5:30.” The last bit was growled out in a tone that Chris recognized from his own use.</p><p>“Sorry, Ezra. Sucks that Maude canceled on you again for Christmas,” Chris offered his support.</p><p>“On the contrary, Mr. Larabee, I am much relieved that Mother chose to wait a week.”</p><p>“She's coming for New Years?”</p><p>“Arriving on the first, yes. In the afternoon. So one evening and a weekend before I can retreat to the office.” Ezra grinned.</p><p>Chris laughed. He knew Ezra loved his mother, but he also knew that the affections were stronger when there was more distance (like a continent) between the two. Chris had never figured out if it was because the pair were too similar or too different.</p><p>With Ezra's arrival, Nathan and Josiah went to bring the by now freezing sledders inside. Rain went into the kitchen to help Ezra, which surprised the southerner.</p><p>“Ezra, I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p>“What, may I ask, is the kindness you require?”</p><p>“I've scheduled a romantic weekend for Nathan and me in February. Problem is where I chose was filled up for Valentine's weekend so I had to wait for the next weekend.”</p><p>“What do you need from me?”</p><p>Rain looked around, confirming that Nathan was still outside. She handed a bag to Ezra, who opened it. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide when he looked up at her.</p><p>“I know you guys have been giving each other pet rocks. Those are basalt rocks, the kind used in hot stone massages. I scheduled a couple's hot stone massage at the resort I'm taking him to.”</p><p>“I guess you're suggesting that my rocks have another litter,” Ezra smirked.</p><p>“Yes, and that you would deliver the rocks to Nathan on Valentine's night. I'm working that weekend so that I will have the next one off.”</p><p>Ezra's smirk widened into a grin. Valentine's Day was very important to the medic. Rain usually tried to get that night off because she knew how Nathan felt about the day. He would be hopping mad about her work schedule, especially if he didn't get his gift delivered until the evening.</p><p>“I may need to take backup with me. Why are you asking me to do this and not Josiah?”</p><p>“Take any backup you feel necessary, Ezra. I can't ask Josiah because he can't keep a secret from Nathan to save his life.”</p><p>“I believe I'll take Mr. Tanner along with me to play Cupid.”</p><p>“Cupid? Thought that role would be more up Buck's alley.”</p><p>“Not hardly. The man is constantly shot by Cupid's arrows, not shooting them.”</p><p>Rain laughed and then pulled a poker face truly worthy of the game as the back door opened and boots stomped in. Ezra was left alone in the kitchen, preparing their traditional Christmas feast.</p><p>Ezra observed Rain speaking quietly to Chris before she and Nathan left. He suspected that Rain was making sure Nathan would have the days off needed for the romantic getaway. It was not a shock then that when Chris helped carry Ezra's stuff back to the Jag, that he mentioned hearing that another rock litter was on the way.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Larabee. I think I'll let Hoss get lucky this time. Otherwise Buck is going to blow a gasket. I must speak with JD to see if he still wants a rock for Casey, although why he thinks that's an appropriate gift for a paramour, I have no idea.”</p><p>“Billy wants a pet rock as well after he saw Reiki. Mary's okay-ed it.”</p><p>“A litter of three to four then,” Ezra grinned. “Entirely plausible.”</p><p>7*7*7*7*7*7*7</p><p>The team was surprised at how early Ezra arrived at the office on the first Monday in January. Nathan immediately went into mother hen mode.</p><p>“Ezra, are you sick?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Jackson. At least nothing that won't be cured by the departure of my loving Mother.”</p><p>“Your eyes are bloodshot, and your voice sounds like you've been coughing.”</p><p>“Mother felt that the presence of Hoss and Diamond on my bookcase had possessed my condo somehow. She immediately put the two of them in a box because she could not handle them 'looking at her with those unblinking eyes.' She's proceeded to burn sage every day to 'lighten the atmosphere.' Sage smoke makes my eyes burn and I cough a lot around it.”</p><p>“Sounds like an allergy, Ezra,” Chris commented.</p><p>“Possible. I just try to avoid the stuff for the most part.”</p><p>“How are the other rocks doing with the smoke?” Josiah asked.</p><p>“Not very well. I think they're all a little stoned by it.”</p><p>Silence reigned as the guys processed Ezra's comment. Then Vin snorted, followed by Buck's loud “HA!” The rest of the guys started chuckling, and then laughing, as Ezra tried to maintain an air of innocence.</p><p>“Ezra, you are a devil, son,” Josiah said as he regained his breath.</p><p>“Must be Mother's influence.” He turned to Chris. “I will be late tomorrow morning as Mother has decided to leave earlier than planned. Could be because I had Cowboy staring at her at supper last night. She needs me to take her to the airport.”</p><p>“Why doesn't she just take a cab?” Buck asked.</p><p>“I don't dare let her. I fear my babies would be missing if I were to do so. The only reason she hasn't touched them more at this point is because she's still where I could easily demand their return.”</p><p>“What about while you're at work today, Ezra? Are they safe?” JD questioned.</p><p>“Yes. They have been well hidden. Even my mother draws the line at digging through what she assumes is my dirty underwear.”</p><p>“You put your pets under dirty underwear?” Josiah was aghast.</p><p>“Of course not,” Ezra responded. “They are in a hamper with a false bottom with a few shirts and underwear laying on top... They are clean, but Mother doesn't know that.”</p><p>“And she doesn't suspect?”</p><p>“Not at all. Digging through dirty laundry is beneath her. I used to hide Ace the same way.”</p><p>JD realized that Vin had been right when he'd suggested that Ezra had needed to hide Ace from his mother while still under 18. He looked down at his desk, not wanting to see the remnants of grief about Ace from Ezra or the steady gaze of Vin, letting him know that he had been right.</p><p>“JD,” Ezra's voice broke into his thoughts, “would you join Mr. Tanner and me in the conference room? There's some details of an upcoming trial that I would like to review with you both.”</p><p>“Sure, Ez.”</p><p>Once the door was securely shut, Ezra looked at JD. “Do you still wish to give Miss Casey a pet rock as a gift?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I have had a request for a litter that would allow a pair of rocks to be delivered on Valentine's Day. I cannot believe I'm asking you this, but would that suit your plans?”</p><p>“Actually that would be awesome, Ezra.”</p><p>“What did you need me for?” Vin asked. “I don't have girlfriend, and I certainly wouldn't give her a pet rock for Valentine's. And, JD, what are you thinking?”</p><p>Before Ezra could speak, JD started in on his explanation.</p><p>“After Vin's rose quartz and the rock you two got Chris, I really got to thinking about rocks and meanings. I went to that rock shop and found a sunstone. It reminded me of Casey and while it's not exactly the most romantic of stones, what the clerk told me was enough for me to pick one out. It's a puffy heart shape. I got a stand for it so that the heart can be upright even if she's not holding it. I've even picked out a name so that she knows that the rock is a promise that even though I'm not ready for marriage now, that when I am ready, she's the one that I want to commit to.”</p><p>“Whoa, JD. That's impressive.” Vin leaned back, thinking that JD had grown quite a bit over the past year.</p><p>“Quite impressive. Do you want eyes on Casey's rock?”</p><p>“Yeah, but if I try to do it at the apartment, Buck is going to start ragging on me again.”</p><p>“Get me the rock and I will take care of it. After all, I have three others to do.”</p><p>“Three? You mentioned a pair and then JD's... Who's the other one for?”</p><p>“Young Billy Travis admired Chris's rock and wants one of his own. And as far as why I need you for this discussion – the recipient is not going to be happy about the lateness of the gift, although that's what has been requested of me. Add to that, the individual and I do not always see eye to eye. Backup would be appreciated.”</p><p>“Sure, Ezra. I'll help you play Cupid.”</p><p>“Thank you, gentlemen.”</p><p>7*7*7*7*7*7*7</p><p>A couple of weeks later, Ezra stalked into the office. Even Chris noticed he was more agitated than normal.</p><p>“Ezra? What's wrong?”</p><p>“I have babies!” he declared.</p><p>“How'd that happen?” Vin asked, playing along. He'd asked Ezra who the person was that they were going to deliver the pair to and, after being sworn to secrecy, was told that it was Nathan.</p><p>“Mother.”</p><p>“Maude?” Buck queried. “How'd she give you babies?” The ladies' man turned bright red as he considered how his question sounded out loud.</p><p>Ezra snorted. “She put Hoss and Diamond in a box together. Guess Diamond is female. And 48 hours is enough time for a rock to get pregnant because this morning I woke up and on my bookshelf were four little pebbles.”</p><p>“Could I get one for Billy, Ezra?” Chris asked, knowing the answer would be yes.</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Larabee.”</p><p>“I need one to give to Casey! Will they be ready for Valentine's Day?” JD asked, excited.</p><p>“Kid! That's not the kind of rock you give to a girl on Valentine's! Have I taught you nothing?” Buck was exasperated.</p><p>“Well, I want to.”</p><p>“JD, they will indeed be ready by then.”</p><p>The whole team then turned to look at Nathan.</p><p>“No. Rain and I are already engaged so I don't feel the need to get her a 'rock' this year. I don't need a pet rock. She doesn't need a pet rock.”</p><p>Josiah looked over at his deskmate.</p><p>“You okay, Nathan?”</p><p>“Not really. Found out that due to the clinic being shorthanded, Rain will be working on Valentine's. After a 12 hour shift, she's not going to want to go out to eat.”</p><p>“Maybe you could make breakfast special then, Nathan,” Ezra suggested.</p><p>“Her shift starts at six in the morning, Ezra. Where exactly can I take her for a special breakfast at 4:30? Because she'll need time to get to the clinic after eating. Guess we're just not celebrating it this year.” He slid down in his chair, obviously not in the mood to talk more.</p><p>Vin turned back to his computer, acting like he was giving the medic the courtesy of not pushing when in reality, he simply couldn't hide the grin on his face any other way. Ezra, however, had no issue holding onto his poker face.</p><p>“My apologies, Nathan. I will find good homes for the other two rocks.” He looked at Chris and JD. “The sage smoke seems to have caused a couple of the babies to have rather unique shapes. Other than that, the litter seems to be as normal as the others I've had.”</p><p>“Others?” questioned Chris.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Tanner needed help with Moxie's little one that you now have so I consider that one of my litters as well, especially since Cowboy was the proud papa.”</p><p>“I trust you, Ezra,” Chris said, heading into his office with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p><p>“Me, too, Ez. Besides, after taking care of Terror, if Casey needs help with hers, I've done research into training difficult rocks.”</p><p>Nathan grumbled under his breath. Josiah looked over at Ezra, worried that the undercover agent would take the medic's attitude personally. The two had created a unique friendship but it wasn't as strong as some of the other friendships on the team. In fact, it was prone to misunderstanding and hurt feelings. Ezra reassured Josiah with a small grin and a nod. He knew exactly where Nathan's attitude was coming from and that he would help change it. He just had to get through this month first. And hope that he wasn't undercover on Valentine's Day, although Vin could be his replacement since he was already in place as back up for delivery.</p><p>7*7*7*7*7*7*7</p><p>On the Friday before Valentine's Day, Ezra brought in a box. After hanging up his coat, he knocked on Chris's door before walking in.</p><p>“Does no one ever wait for an answer?” Chris grumbled.</p><p>“Of course not. That would give you the opportunity to tell us to go away or to ignore us.” Ezra smirked. “I have Billy's rock for you. I think he'll like it.”</p><p>Chris opened the box to see a pretty, egg-shaped blue lace agate. It wasn't as polished as most agates he'd seen, but that gave it a more natural finish. Two brown eyes were painted on the smaller end. A smile on his face, Chris looked up at Ezra.</p><p>“Why this rock?”</p><p>“It's supposed to help you keep your word and remind you to speak your passions clearly but not so forcefully as to overwhelm someone. I thought that might be a nice message to instill in Billy as he grows older, one I hope we all help reinforce as honorary uncles. I put an explanation card in the bottom of the box if you want more information.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ezra. I think Billy will enjoy this, even if he doesn't get the lesson for many years.”</p><p>Ezra gave his boss a two-fingered salute and headed for his desk. He was thankful the cold had the criminals apparently operating in warmer climates as their caseload had stayed light. That didn't count the four trials that were currently being held. Ezra never testified in court as that could be dangerous to his health out in the field. Most defense attorneys had no idea who he actually was. His testimony was taped and then his identity hidden. Later, he would be read the cross examination questions and respond on tape, also then obscured. That didn't make testifying any easier though because it sometimes took twice as long as his coworkers being on the stand. He sighed as he looked at his calendar. The district attorney wanted him to record his testimony on Monday which meant he'd not be in the office to hear how Chris's and JD's gifts were received.</p><p>Vin looked up at the sigh.</p><p>“Something wrong, Ez?”</p><p>“Just that I have to testify on Monday. Or rather, have my testimony recorded on Monday. He wants to start at eight in the morning.”</p><p>Vin nodded, knowing that it wasn't the early hour that bothered Ezra, except that it meant he couldn't even make an appearance in the office that morning.</p><p>“Want me to hold the guys off until lunch?”</p><p>“I don't know what time I'll have lunch, Vin. Last time I worked with this particular lawyer, he brought me a sandwich and a bottle of water. I had fifteen minutes to eat and we were right back to going over the case.”</p><p>“Oh, that's not fair. The rest of us get the court recess to grab a bite. How often has this happened to you?”</p><p>“Vin, let it go. It's just a drawback of my role on our team.”</p><p>“Nope. It's bad enough that you have to marathon your testimony between the times you're undercover. I'm not letting any fancy talking lawyer treat you like that.”</p><p>“You realize, Mr. Tanner, that I am as fancy speaking, if not more so, than any lawyer we've dealt with.”</p><p>“Don't care. We're bringing you lunch on Monday and you'll have time to eat it without scarfing it down and hear the stories.”</p><p>Ezra gave Vin a wry smile. He knew his friend would try, but he wouldn't take a bet on it actually happening. He checked his email and opened up the latest report he'd been asked to review when JD and Buck arrived.</p><p>“Ezra, we all set for Sunday?”</p><p>“Yes, JD, Casey's pet rock is ready to be picked up before you head out for your date.”</p><p>Buck muttered under his breath. JD ignored it as he had the past month. Vin and Ezra approved of his reason behind the gift. He hoped that he would be able to explain the emotion behind the rock to Casey. Maybe he should ask Vin to help him with a poem or something after work. Or maybe not. He wanted this gift to be from his heart. Some days it was hell trying to be adult about relationships.</p><p>7*7*7*7*7*7*7</p><p>It was late afternoon when Vin swung by Ezra's condo on Valentine's day. He'd told Ezra that he needed to take his date out before he could come over. He had been surprised to hear that Vin had a date because as far as Ezra knew, Vin hadn't been seeing anyone at all. He'd said that he didn't have a girlfriend back when he'd agreed to be Ezra's backup. He'd tried to not wonder and did alright until JD also speculated about the identity of Vin's Valentine when the young agent had picked up Casey's gift. The heart shaped sunstone now had two pretty light brown eyes near the top bumps of the heart. When Vin pulled up and got out, Ezra could see his lips were pursed up as if he was whistling. Sure enough, Vin stopped a tuneless, happy sounding whistle when Ezra opened his door.</p><p>“Hey, Ezra. I know you said Rain wanted you to deliver the rocks this evening, but how late are we doing it? Should we take two vehicles? I don't want to cramp your style if you have a date after playing Cupid for Rain.”</p><p>“No date, Mr. Tanner. My social life is profoundly vapid as of late.”</p><p>“Sorry. If I'd known that, I would have invited you along too.”</p><p>Ezra snorted. “Being a third wheel would not have been any better than being dateless.”</p><p>“Kinda hard to be a third wheel when I had six girls.”</p><p>“What? That sounds more like Buck than you.”</p><p>Vin's eyes widened. “Wait... You thought I had a date date? No. I took out a few of the preteen girls from my apartment building today. Josiah joined me. We went to grab burgers and then went to the community center for a showing of <em>The Princess Bride</em>. Each girl wanted an arm which made it hard since Josiah and I only had four! We worked out a rotation, but you would have been a big help.”</p><p>“Next time, Vin, ask me. Please? I would have dearly loved to help you show those girls gentlemanly behavior.”</p><p>“Done. You may regret that later.”</p><p>Ezra snorted. “Regret making a child feel special? Never.”</p><p>“Alright. Now, when we headed to Nathan's?”</p><p>“Rain gets off at 6. I told her to leave dinner in my hands. I'm picking up dinner from their favorite restaurant for them to eat. Nathan will have some groveling to do. From the sounds of it, he hasn't been too pleasant to be around. She's had to remind him more than once that his work schedule also has caused romantic occasions to be rescheduled.”</p><p>Vin smirked. “Guy's a great friend, but man, can he get tunnel vision!”</p><p>“Want to risk it with it being just the two of us and grab an early dinner at the same restaurant before we pick up the to-go meals?”</p><p>“Why not? But I warn you, I don't put out on a first date.” Vin's eyes twinkled as his smirk grew into a grin.</p><p>“That's good, Mr. Tanner, because you're missing something around the chest region for me,” Ezra laughed as they left his condo.</p><p>7*7*7*7*7*7*7</p><p>The two of them arrived at Nathan's house right about when Rain would be getting off. Vin soothed Nathan's emotions as Ezra set up the dinner for him and Rain. It was obvious that Nathan's mood had not improved any during the day. Vin, Ezra thought, had the patience of a saint while talking Nathan into a more open frame of mind. He waited for Rain's final signal. A single ring on his cell phone which would only buzz in his pocket so Nathan wouldn't know how the timing was pulled off. Rain had pulled over two blocks away. They have ten minutes until Rain pulled into the driveway.</p><p>With Ezra's nod, Vin pulled out the long box and handed it to Nathan .</p><p>“Nate, Ezra and I are playing Cupid for Rain. This is her gift to you.”</p><p>Nathan opened the box to see the two massage stones that now had eyes painted on them. Both sets of eyes were brown. On their backs, however, one had half a heart that was pink with white polka dots; the other had a red half heart. He reached in and pulled out the note that was included, written in his fiance's hand.</p><p>
  <em>Nathan, I wanted to take you for a couple's retreat this weekend but the place was already booked. I worked today so that I could have next weekend off. You're off at noon on Friday and don't go back to work until Tuesday. Chris has already approved your leave. I wanted this retreat because they are well known for romantic couple's massages, including those done with hot stones, which I know you've always wanted to try.</em><br/>

  <em>Happy Valentine's Day,<br/>
</em>
  <em>Rain</em>
</p><p>Nathan looked at Vin and Ezra, eyes wide with panic.</p><p>“I didn't get her anything! What am I going to do?”</p><p>Vin shrugged as he heard Rain's car pull in the driveway.</p><p>“Mr. Jackson, I would recommend getting something very special for her and presenting it to her on your romantic getaway,” Ezra suggested.</p><p>“Do you have another rock left?”</p><p>“Sorry, no.”</p><p>The door opened, and Nathan turned to pull Rain into a long hug. Ezra and Vin took that as their cue to leave the couple to their evening. Ezra looked at Vin as they headed for the car and smiled.</p><p>“Feels good, don't it?” Vin commented.</p><p>“Yes, it does.” Ezra looked at his friend. “Somehow I don't believe our days of gifting rocks is finished.”</p><p>“Gotta point there.” Vin then smirked. “So when are you giving Travis one?”</p><p>Ezra paused in unlocking the Jag's door. “Mr. Tanner, I do believe I will leave that to our illustrious team leader. The Judge is less likely to shoot Mr. Larabee than he is me on most occasions. I have no plans on tempting fate, good sir.”</p><p>~ The End ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my last planned story in this series but I remain open to plot bunnies and suggestions to my Muse.  After all, Billy and Casey were each gifted a rock.  Their stories may appear as companion pieces.  Also, it's been suggested that Vin may give one to Nettie.  I could see Buck upsetting Inez and he brings her a rock as an apology.  Lots of possibilities that may or may not develop.  Thanks for reading to this point.  It's been very inspiring!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>